The Darkness within One's Self
by Cedues
Summary: A semi evil person suddenly finds himself with the power to control a galaxy and he falls. This is his story of darkness. leave if you cant handle this type of story. Evil Self insert
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness Within One's Self.

**Mass effect is owned by Bioware studios and their money whore owners EA games. I will never own the amazing plot or characters that bioware has created for this franchise. If I did own it I would have gone with the dark energy theory that they were pushing for in ME2 rather than the derpy star child's bullshit that we got instead. All so a big shout out to the author called Orbiting the Sun who created the awesome ideas of Reverse Effect and to Rule in Hell both great stories that I highly recommend. To rule in hell inspired this story which is an AU mass effect with a Self insert with almost god like powers that is incredibly evil. I will be getting ideas for the army that I will be build using weapons from other universes you will just have to read what I do with each. Also this does not actually portray me as an actually person I would never do the horrors that my character will do which will not be limited to murder, torture, enslavement. No rape because my guy will still have some humanity in his soul but everything else is fair game. If you are uncomfortable with this then please leave you have been given fair warning. So don't bitch to me if you don't leave and you have a problem with it.**

**Ch1 **

Hello my name is Mark Thompson and here I was on hot New York day being pissed off to the extreme. I had just lost my job at a pharmaceutical company called HRA Pharma who said it wanted to hire "Cheaper labor" for its work. I arrived home at my apartment on the thirtieth level and I looked out the back window to see a storm brewing with lightning and thunder already being heard. I walked past my closets stopping at the mirror that was on the door. Shown off to all the world was a 5ft 2 male that was twenty two years old with black hair, glasses covered hazel eyes, five o'clock shadow and a nasty scar over my nose that I had gotten as a kid from a car accident. I had always hated how I looked. My friends had always teased me on how tall I was and I had also been look upon with suspicion by previous employers who had always thought because of the scar that I had that I was a criminal of some sort. I took off my coat put it in the closet and made my way over to where my TV and Ps3 were located before turning both on before sitting down on my couch. The TV showed the PS3 startup menu and after checking my friends list to see if anyone was on and finding that there was nobody I went over to the game slot and entered my Mass Effect game. Mass effect had become my favorite game after I had bought the trilogy for myself on Christmas day a year before. Since then I had logged over ninety hours of playing time. My three favorite characters from the series were Mordin, Samara and the Illusive Man. Mordin for his Intelligence and wit. Samara for her beauty and badassery and the Illusive Man for being well his Prick self. I had played every class and gender of Shepard several times with the adepts being my favorite. Now I was ready to start a new game to forget my frustration. Just as I was getting in to the create a custom Shepard menu a huge bolt of lightning hit my TV dish sending the electricity right into my body frying my brain and killing me instantly.

When I came too I was in limbo with a bunch of other people who were wondering around aimlessly. I was snatched up by something and brought to what appeared to be a nice office space complete with an oak desk and chair. There was barley anything in the office except for a bookcase and a picture of what appeared to be a human wolf man. When the chair turned to face me I was looking into the face of a twenty nine year old man with jet black hair and blue eyes with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
"Welcome to limbo Mr. Thompson. My name is Loki and I will be dealing with your case today."

"You mean the god of trickery from Norse mythology?"

"I will never get rid of that will I? It was just one trick on my family during a dinner party and now every little prank in the cosmos and beyond that is amazing in its complexity is considered my doing."

"Wait so you're telling me that there are multiple universes?"

"Of course there are multiple universes. Where do you think that the authors and game designers of your world get their ideas? They somehow get little visions of the universe that they are trying to conceive and with that vision they end up making hundreds of millions of dollars. No originality what so ever these humans. There are the annoying universes such as that so called Marvel that portray me in a horrible way. Why would I want to kill my family or betray them to some dark being? It makes no sense. But that is not what you are here for."

"Why am I here? I just died."

"True you did die but not at the right time. The bolt of lightning was meant for your neighbor Alice Bourne. You in fact were meant to go to her funeral in the days after the accident. But it seems that fate has made you her bitch. I always did hate her for doing crap like this. I will do what I have done for all those who have suffered from her little games of fun. I will offer you a choice to go to a universe of your choice but you can also have ideas from other universes go with you."

I stood there thinking about where I could go. I could be an assassin like Ezio or be a super hero like Cole McGrath from Infamous. But my thought kept going back to Mass effect. Maybe I could change the fate of the galaxy. Save the people from the Reapers.

"Or you could conquer them instead."

That was the little voice in my head that was always telling me to do bad things. It had never been as strong as it was right now. But it was really convincing. What would it be like to rule the galaxy? Now that sounded enticing. Anything I wanted I would get I could rule them all. After three minutes of waiting I turned my face to Loki.

"Alright Loki I want to go to the Mass Effect galaxy right before the events of the first contact war  
but there are several things I want. One is a hundred thousand lasguns and the design for it from Warhammer 40k like the Imperial guard use. Two I want a crap ton of credits for personal use. Three biotics and immortality. Four I want three Star destroyers from Star Wars equipped with both hyperdrive and mass effect cores controlled by AI's. Five I want to have a second in command, I want Grand Admiral Thrawn. He is to obey any order I give him and I want his home world of Csilla to be in the mass effect universe with a mass relay in the home system. Six the Chiss are to have me as their ruler. And seven I want a new body that is in every way better than the one I have now that is like a Chiss."

"That is quite a list, Human but what are you going to do with all these things?"

"Easy defeat the Reapers."

Loki thought for a moment long and hard before chuckling.

"Very well I will grant this to you. Just be careful power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. You will be dropped on the Chiss homeworld you will be in a palace so don't freak out about that. Whenever you are ready."

"Ready."

Loki held out his hand and a bolt of lightning came out of it electrocuting me again. The god laughed as I disappeared from sight.

"That kid was smarter than the rest of those poor fools. I wonder what it will be like for him to rule that universe. Almost believed him for a second. Oh well this should be interesting to watch."

The god then turned his chair back around block the view of him.

**If you have made it through the first chapter for this story congratulations. I will be updating this story every so often when I am not working on New Beginnings v2 or Edge of the abyss. Again this is not me. If this ever did happen I would be a good guy. I just am tired of all the SI characters beside Orbits being the goodie two shoes and never doing anything selfish. This is an evil story so again this is not for the faint of heart please leave if this offends you in any way. Please review like or follow this story if you like it in any way give me constructive criticism yell at me where I need to change things. I won't feel bad about it. Pm me for further questions about this. Also I am going on vacation later this month so don't expect an update during Christmas time. So long for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness with in one's self

**Mass effect is owned by Bioware studios and their money whore owners EA games. Yes they are money whores I am not lying.**

Ch2

When I came too I was in a bed made of fine silk in a finely furnished palace room with rare woods of some sort. I got up out of the bed and slowly made my way over to one of the dressers. Opening one of the drawers, inside were robes of royalty that I immediately put on. The robes were quite a piece of art with intricate swirls of unknown design running through them. I was looking around the room when I saw something silvery caught my eye. Walking my way over to it I caught a glance of my new body. I was now purple with jet black hair and strangely enough yellow sith eyes. My scar was now gone and my height was now 5ft 10. My body was in the shape of a swimmer's with clearly defined muscles. Nothing too big but just the right size. I was interrupted in my staring by a soft knock on my door. The knob turned and in walked a beautiful Chiss woman wearing a tantalizing emerald dress. Her black hair was done up in a ponytail, her eyes were still red like any other Chiss but what really got my attention was her musical voice.

"My lord is there anything that you could possible need of me?"

I was still caught up in that voice and she was now staring at me with slight admiration.

"No thank you. My I please be graced with thy lady's name?"

That got the woman blushing ever so slightly.

"Why are you so curious of my name Lord? I am just a lowly servant."

"I would like to get to know my subjects."

"Ok. Name is Nira Milord of house Sabosen."

That sparked my interest. This woman was of one of the Chiss's ruling families, or would have been had I not changed everything.

"You honor me with your beauty Lady Nira. Have you seen Admiral Mitth'Raw'Nuruodo? I have things I must discuss with him."

"I have seen him milord. He is in the throne room awaiting you. Is there anything else milord?"

"Yes please take me to him."

"Of course milord. Follow me."

Nira turned around and I got a stunning look at her backside as she led me to the throne room. My evil voice went on at that second saying that Nira would love to please her lord. I slapped my head and told the voice to shut up when we entered the Throne room. The room was amazingly huge with art on the ceiling and large bust of myself lining the way to the throne which was made out of solid gold bars. To the left of the throne was another Chiss. Nira left the room to go attend other duties and I slowly marched my way up to the throne before sitting on it and facing my admiral.

"Admiral Mitth'Raw'Nuruodo. How goes the patrols of our Empire?"

"Excellent milord. No major pirate attacks from the rebels and all ships are awaiting your orders we are still monitoring the strange device that our survey teams uncovered at the edge of the System around Gilana. Do you have further order for me?"

"Not orders but something else. I had a vision Thrawn. A vision of our civilizations destruction if we do nothing."

"What was in your vision milord?"

"Giant synthetic monsters. They came to our planets and captured our people and forced them into a version of slavery inside a metal shell. The device that your forces discovered is one of their creations."

"Then we must destroy it milord so that this vision never comes to pass."

"No we were not alone my friend. There were other species in this vision. We must do all we can to help protect them from this darkness. They must be ready."

"Give your orders milord and the men and women of our armed forces will follow them to the letter."

"Recruit more of our people. Build more ships like our star destroyers. Construct more lasguns for our army and marines. We will need them. The other species of my vision are not ready for this conflict that will come. They are ruled by an arrogant democracy called the Citadel Council who will exile their own member species or condemn them to a slow death rather than be smart enough confront the source of the problems. They must be united under our Empire if they are too survive the storm that comes for the galaxy."

"Then it will be our duty to conquer them milord for the glory of the Chiss Imperium."

"For the Imperium! Now prepare us Thrawn for our glorious Destiny_. Ashki nor tall"_

"_Ashki nor tall_ my emperor! You will shall be done!"

Thrawn left going out the front doors to where ever he was going. I noticed a book case to my right and after checking out the newest book I discovered more about how I came to power. It seemed that there was an ancient prophecy among the Chiss that said that when a Chiss born with yellow eyes should come then that child was to lead the Chiss to an age of glory beyond the Stars. Well that had happened. I had been born 25 years ago and was called Galenr. The Chiss had been stuck on our homeworld Csilla until I had developed the hyperdrive when I was 18. With it our people made a break for the stars not because of resource exhaustion on Csilla but because of pure curiosity. Because of the fact that I had enabled this age of exploration for our people the Chiss people had made me Emperor for life and I had created the Chiss Imperium. The imperium now spanned six star clusters with twenty colonies and thirty fueling stations. Our fleet had been built up to include our three Star Destroyers which for now served as the flagships for the fleet, sixty Dreadnought sized cruisers providing the muscle of the fleet with hundreds of turbo lasers per ship, and hundreds of smaller frigates and corvettes for scouting and fighter screening, the Imperium's R&D had developed the clawcraft that acted as space fighters for the fleet with miniaturized lasguns attached to the fighter. All of these ships I knew would outperform the council races, Terminus Systems and humanities navies. I knew that the events of the First contact war were coming up and that would be the perfect chance to gain a client race out of humanity for the Imperium. It was for their greater good of course humanity would be protected by our fleet and army from the Turians while they provided the bulk of the industry and manpower for "disposable" cannon fodder for the imperium along with the chance to gain access to the Prothean archives on mars where the crucible lay unknown and ripe for the taking. I had never believed that the star child was a real entity. It had been my belief that the Reapers were trying to indoctrinate Shepard with his fucked up dreams and bioware was forced to put that in by both the absence of mass effect two writer and EA games putting the pressure on. The Rachni queen said so herself that her people had seen oily shadows in their songs during the Rachni wars and the oily figures in Shepard's dream were pretty much the same thing. The sound of a starship I would lead this glorious moment in Chiss history from the head on one of the fleet's flagships the _Heric Talsier._ I left the throne room and returned to my bedroom and changed clothes preparing myself all the while my evil voice continued whispering things to me. Finally giving in to it I called Nira to my room for a little talk.

DWOSDWOSDWOSDWOSDWOSDWOS

_Heric Talsier mass relay transit_

I was aboard the Talsier who was being accompanied by thirteen other warships which included several cruisers with the rest of the ships being frigates that were stuffed full of solders from the army. Each was armed with turbo lasers and disrupter torpedoes that could easily take out any sort of shields. We were in transit to whatever system that the relay connected to. The captain of the Ship was named Celinca and she had been honored when I had picked her ship for this mission.

"We are approaching the end of the lowered mass tunnel milord."

"Excellent put the system up on screen captain."

"Yes milord."

A screen of the system appeared and to my surprise I saw a half built space station that was shaped like a mass relay on the other side of the system. It was Arcturus! Wonderful I could force the Alliance to become a client race of the Imperium with a little disinformation.

"Captain open a communications channel with that station. Use the translation software that I designed for your use."

"At once milord. Ensign get a channel open right this second!"

"Yes Captain. Making signal as we speak. Captain we are receiving a message!"

"Unidentified fleet this is the System's Alliance station of Arcturus. State yourselves and your intentions before we have our fleet shoot you down! Responded or else."

"The message is just repeating itself on a loop Captain."

"Send the first contact package. We don't want to shoot down their ships. Do we?"

"Package away. Milord."

It took a few moments of waiting before a single harsh voice was heard over the coms.

"This is Admiral Hackett. Supreme commander of the Systems Alliance fleet. We have received your First contact package and I will be meeting your leader on the station in thirty minutes at docking bay thirteen.

"You heard him Captain. Get me an Honor guard of tem men with lasguns and a shuttle."

"Yes milord. Already done."

I walked out of the bridge and marched my way past crewmen and Imperial shock marines before arriving at the Shuttle bay where ten Shock marines were waiting. The sergeant saluted and led me and the guards into the craft. The Terdia class shuttle was the strongest small space craft in the Imperium. It doubled as a troop assault craft in times of war and was extremely well armed. The shuttle made its way over to docking bay thirteen past the kinetic barrier where there was a small group of human marines standing in a defensive line in front of the man who would have led the Galaxies navel armada to defend the crucible. The man's face did not have the iconic scar below his right eye and was standing at attention. As my shuttle landed and the door hatch came down the first of my honor guard came out the marines stiffened as the saw my Chiss warriors with lasguns at the ready. The Admiral however had no such fear looking at my men with interest. It was at that moment that I appeared carrying the Chiss royal scepter and surrounded by two hulking shock marines. I stepped forward and said in perfect English

"Greetings Humanity from the Chiss Imperium. I am Emperor Galenr and I have come to speak to you on important matters."

Hackett stepped forward and looked at me with his beady hawk eyes and reached out to shake my hand.  
"I am Admiral Steven Hackett speaking for the Systems Alliance and Earth. It is interesting that I get to meet my first alien that looks incredible like us. You call yourselves the Chiss?"

"That is our species. We have come to befriend and protect you against a deadly threat that may well destroy you."

Hackett snorted at the proclamation

"Humanity can very well protect itself from any threat."

"If that is true then tell me. The alliance has recently lost contact with a planet called Shanxi. You were preparing to activate the mass relay in the system."

"How in the hell do you know that?"

"I know many things. The reason that you can't reach Shanxi is because it has been invaded by another alien species. One in which humanity cannot fight alone. One in which your people will be crushed and enslaved by a malicious hierarchy of alien species. The only way to protect your people is to treat with me."

"How do I know that you are telling the truth? For all I know this could be an elaborate ruse to allow your people the chance to declare war on Humanity?"

Seeing the doubt in the admiral's eyes I barked an order to the head shock marine who brought up the Imperium's version of the Omni-Tool. On screen was footage from a spy drone that had been sent to Shanxi for exactly this moment. Showing for all the humans to see was a fleet of unknown warships floating above Shanxi which also displayed the ruins of the Alliance's defense fleet.

"This fleet admiral belongs to a species called the Turians. They have many thousands of ships with kinetic barriers that far outmatch those that the Alliance has. They are an aggressive species that serve as the attack dogs for a mess of aliens called the Citadel Council. The council enslaves new spacefaring species and forces them to follow rules that only benefit the three council races. I am willing to offer our fleet and army in order to liberate the planet."

"You will ask something in return."

"Yes I will. My terms are rather simple. The humanity must become a client race of the Chiss Imperium. We will protect you from the Council the Imperium has weapons that will easily drive them back. Your people will have a say in how humanity and its colonies will be run. The only thing your people will have to provide to us is ground forces along with access to any Prothean ruins that you may have. Other than that nothing will change."

"How do I even know that you are telling the truth about this fleet being from these Turians? What if it is just your fleet there threating the Shanxi? And how do you know of the Protheans?"

"Simply put admiral this will convince you. My people know of the Protheans because we discovered several ruins inside the Imperium."

I nodded to my head marine who brought up pictures of what was going on inside one of the Turian's ships. The plated aliens were shown from the security cams that were on the ship. It was surprisingly easy to break through the Cyber warfare VI's that protected the ship. Nothing could stop the advanced AI that was in the drone. Admiral Hackett look at the footage with a grim frown and eventually turned his face back towards me with his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Very well. I will inform the nations of Earth of your offer and the fact that we will accept. The evidence you have given me has proved that we are going to have a tough battle ahead of us. I will allow you fleet through the relay that leads to Shanxi. Humanity will see me as a traitor for accepting this offer."

"There is always a place for inspiring Admiral's in the Imperium. My top admiral has taken an interest in human art and would love to talk to an actual human about this subject."

"I will think about it. Now if you will excuse me I must send this message to earth."

The human led put his hand in the air and signaled the human marines to follow before disappearing back into the half-finished station. I smiled at how everything was going.

_Imperium storm marines_

_The storm marines are the finest navel combat forces in the Chiss Imperium. The storm marines were formed by the Emperor to solve a problem that the imperium was facing in the beginning of their military buildup. The Imperium at the time had no Special Forces program that would be able to defend against possible alien life forms. If compared against the training of the Asari commandos, The Turian black watch, the Batarian SIU, the drell assassins of the Illuminated Primacy, and the Chiss client race of humanity's N7 program and the Salarian STG the storm marines have one of the galaxies most brutal training programs with a 89 percent fatality rate. The training for the storm marines takes place on Chalaza a planet discovered by the Chiss in the Halia cluster near the Chiss homeworld of Csilla. Chalaza has been described by Council races that have visited it as an even more deadly Tuchanka. Acid rain and extreme seasonal weather patterns along with the savagery of the local animals make it a place few species beside the Chiss would ever consider stepping foot on. The STG estimates that there are around two thousand survivors of the storm marines training in the imperium's service and there have been only three humans that have been accepted into the storm marines. All N7s with vast training and experience._

**Hey everyone I hope that you liked how this chapter went. I am still thinking that there may be more that I need to add for this chapter but whatever. I am surprised by the seven reviews I received and how most of them were positive. I particular liked the one from Absolute Edge, he gave me the one review that I had been asking for. He did an excellent job of criticizing every little thing and even giving me a scolding about the rating. Edge the rating is M because of there will be those sort of things later in the story and it will get pretty dark later on. I have no idea when Edge of the Abyss will be updated but it will not be this month that I am sure of unless I have another inspiring day like I did today. Again please leave very harsh reviews I crave them. Don't be shy about it my heart can take anything that you throw at me. I also have a request of you guys. If there are any people who do write for this site and are reading this I challenge you to try to write an evil self-insert story of your own. I will eagerly await the people who send me PMs that declare that this has happened. Have a merry Christmas, Kwanza or Hanukkah and enjoy your holiday season**


End file.
